The invention relates to a method for transmitting a data-modulated high-frequency data signal from a transmitter to a receiver having a simplified receiver architecture, and to a circuit, identification system and overall system utilizing such a method.
Circuits for transmitting a data-modulated high-frequency data signal from a transmitter to a receiver in which an oscillator and a PLL synthesizer are provided to shift the received high-frequency data signal to a lower frequency band for further processing are known in the art. Such circuits have a complex structure and their power consumption is high. They are therefore not suitable for mobile data memories, e.g., those used for transmitting data between a read/write device and at least one mobile data memory in an identification system having a plurality of mobile data memories which are attached to objects and which are provided for detecting object-related status and/or process data of the individual objects, e.g., in a shipping, transport and/or manufacturing system.